Heretofore, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder has been known, in which a workpiece positioning pin is attached at an eccentric position with respect to an end of a rod that is connected coaxially with a piston, such that the workpiece positioning pin can be moved or shifted in position. With such a fluid pressure cylinder, for ensuring that the positioning pin does not rotate about the axis of the fluid pressure cylinder, there is a need to prevent the rod from rotating.
As one technique for preventing rotation of the rod, a shaft member is provided, which extends perpendicularly with respect to the axis of the rod from a side surface of the rod, and the shaft member is supported and guided in a guide groove that is formed in the body (see French Patent Application Publication No. 2789616).
With the fluid pressure cylinder of French Patent Application Publication No. 2789616, for detecting a stroke end of the piston, a structure is added in which a groove is formed in the rod, together with a magnetic sensor being disposed in the body.